Demise of the Sacred Hair
by Marlene Kimaru
Summary: Sequel to 'But If You're Sage, Then Who's...?' Sage's hair is in need of being salvaged... But what other obstacles need to be overcome?


Ok, everyone! This sequel will be a one shot, but the series will continue! Be assured of that! I'm just having trouble with the next story in the series. Ah, well. I'll tell you about that later. But for now, I'm giving you a WARNING. If you have not read "But If You're Sage, Then Who's.?" Then this story will NOT make sense. If you've read it and have waited forever, then I'm sorry for the wait, but I was having trouble.  
  
  
  
Demise of the Sacred Hair!  
  
Sage had gotten over his fit of fury and revenge. Kento, who had somehow survived the ordeal went to his room with several bruises. An angry Sage was a match for a Hardrock that was laughing to tears any day and now Kento was suffering the consequences of his revenge. He knew he shouldn't have touched Sage's hair, but that was the only thing he could come up with. He, after all, wasn't a prank genius like the twins were.  
  
Sage was curled up in a corner crying his eyes out. Every time someone tried to get close to him, they nearly got their hands bitten off. Literally. Seiji, who was finally regaining consciousness, went over to comfort his brother. Nobody got in the way, because he was glaring at everyone who tried to say something. Mia got a bandage and rag for Seiji, whom they were all convinced would get his hand bitten off. When he didn't, they were all shocked, but decided to leave the room. After all, one upset Date was hard enough to be in the same room as. But the thought of two made them all shudder.  
  
Ji held his brother as the poor blond-turned-pink cried. "You can use my shampoo to wash it out. It's in my bag. Don't worry. We'll get through this together. Together." And with that, the two brothers cried themselves to sleep on the living room floor.  
  
~*~  
  
Kento was trying to take a nap and having a horrible time getting to sleep. Every time he'd think he had found a comfortable position, he found a bruise. What's worse, he didn't think that he'd be able to sit or walk straight for several weeks! Sage had done a real number on him, that was for sure. He got up and went downstairs to the kitchen to get a snack, and on his way, he saw the twins sitting together on the floor, crying. He quickly retreated back to his room.  
  
But then his brain got smaller and came up with an ingenious plan for revenge. He went to their room and dug around in a bag. He pulled something out and brought it too the bathroom and poured out half, filling the other half with a product that a friend of his used and had bought him for his birthday. He was never going to use it on his own anyways, so it didn't matter. What did matter though, was revenge. Yes, revenge was sweet! And finally his! He quickly placed the shampoo bottle back in the bag and retreated to his room to pack his bag. It was time he visited his family anyways! Two weeks were perfect!  
  
(AN:/ Oh, I'm evil! *grins deviously*)  
  
~*~  
  
When the twins awoke, it was six AM. The time they usually got started for the day, to get their hair done before anyone saw them in their sleepy states. But today, they had a much bigger problem. It was pink.  
  
The two walked to the bathroom, and Sage stepped inside. He looked at his brother and crossed his fingers, who gave him a courageous look and said simply, "This battle must be won Say. Good luck!" Sage nodded, took a deep breath, and with a look of pure determination, walked in with the bottle of shampoo in hand, and closed the door. Seiji stood outside the door chewing his fingernails nervously. Thirty minutes later, a scream was heard from inside the shower. Immediately, Seiji screamed as well. Everyone in the house came running. Sage ran out of the door in a bathrobe, still screaming, and started to cry on his brother's shoulder, who was also still screaming. All onlookers, including the tiger and the fly on the wall, sweatdroped.  
  
Their problem was now pink and afroed.  
  
~*~  
  
Seiji walked into the store to get two things. As it turns out, the die was permanent; therefore, they had to die it back to its original color. Also they had to do something to take care of the afro. He quickly walked the aisles, met by several people mistaking him for Sage. He had to get out his ID numerous times to convince some of these people that he was, in fact, Seiji, Sage's twin brother. It was getting rather annoying.  
  
When he finally made it to the correct isle, he nearly died. This could take hours! The selection was huge! Now, I know what you're thinking, but he didn't. You see, he's a Date. A Date's hair must only have the highest quality items used in it. This sacred unspoken pact had been violated by the two pranks and so even more care than usual must be taken to insure proper treatment. And finding the correct shampoo on a good day usually took 30 minutes.  
  
~*~  
  
36 hours later, a tired looking Sage look-alike walked in the door. His jacket was pulled off on one shoulder and his hair was rather disorderly. This was all it took for Sage to rush to greet his brother. You see, there were five strands of hair out of place. That was a sure sign of something off happening. Ji thrust the shampoo and hair dye into his brother's arms and stumbled off muttering, "Sleep... ID... twins... hair gel..."  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, (after Seiji's sleep and nightmare of the killer hair gel from Neptune,) Sage was in the bathroom with the two products his brother had bought. He just hoped that they would work! After much care, he nervously looked in the mirror after washing out the substances. He didn't even bother screaming this time, and just fainted.  
  
~*~  
  
He was taking too long. Too long of pure silence. He should have at the very least screamed by now. Out of joy or terror, Seiji didn't care anymore, he was getting worried about his brother as well as his brother's hair. He knocked on the door and called out several times, but nobody answered. He picked the lock and entered the room only to find Sage lying on the floor, unconscious. His scream, once again, brought the entire household, including the fly who had brought his collage buddies.  
  
Their problem was now Hardrock orange and spiky.  
  
~*~  
  
This was it. Their last resort. It took both of them swallowing their pride to even make the call, but hopefully, it was for the best. If word got out that two members of the Date family went there, *shudders* let's not even think of it.  
  
They walked in the hairdresser's with an appointment, and the employees took one look at poor Sage and got right to work. Seiji nervously paced and chewed his fingernails as they continued their work, and after what seemed like forever, Sage came out of the room looking like he should. At this the two boys collapsed in tears on each other's shoulders. They cried for about five minutes while everyone stared at them. They finally dried their tears, thanked the employees profusely, and went on their way. A blond female chewing bubble gum wearing pink frilly hair bows throughout her hair looked at the two retreating figures and said 4 words in a New York accent. "Those guys are weird."  
  
~*~  
  
The two came home looking extremely happy. One thing was on their minds now that the crises had been conquered. Revenge on Kento! The two walked in the door and asking the first person they saw, (which happened to be Cye,) "Hey, where's Kento?"  
  
Cye sighed and said, "I was wondering when you'd ask. He's been gone since Sage beat him up. He left that night because he said he was scared of facing Seiji's wrath after facing Sage's. Of course, I can't blame the guy, he wasn't walking straight. Or sitting straight, for that matter. Oh, well. He won't be back until after you leave Seiji."  
  
The two sighed and nodded. They both knew that he had indeed placed the other stuff in the shampoo to cause his hair to afro. Seiji then grinned. And not just any grin. He grinned the kind of grin that leaves Warlords shaking in their armor boots. He had an idea, and nobody was going to stop him. Nobody. Not Kento, not Cye, not Mia, not Touma, not even his own brother Sage. Nobody. He had a few very interesting theories he wanted to try out, and he had every intention of doing such. Kento was going to be in a mental institution by the end of all this, and nobody was stopping it.  
  
~*~  
  
DONE!!!!!!!! Ok, now. I need help! I'm having trouble with the next story in the series, because I can't seem to get a solid theme started with Rowen and his cousin. You can probably guess who his cousin is, but if you can't, then too bad. I'm basically thinking that I should just have them do to everyone what the Date brothers did to Kento. Make him think he's seeing double. So unless any of you have a better idea, or I can come up with one, this series probably won't continue, or the next story in it will be lame. Oh, and I'm sorry about interrupting the story with a note to tell you I was evil, but I couldn't help it! Now, I've been working on this story for about an hour and a half now, so I think I deserve a review! Also, if enough of you ask for it, then I'll write a story about Seiji's dream when he came back from the store with the hair stuff. But only if enough of you ask for it. Now, review!  
  
Constructive criticism: accepted, appreciated and incorporated.  
  
Flames: mocked. 


End file.
